nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Slider
slider video]]The slider, also referred to as "Front page animations"Nitrome Blog: Welcome to Nitrome 2.0!→"You can also click through the front page animations using the arrows or clicking on the individual circles provided in the animation.", "Animation Rotator"Nitrome Blog: No More Ads in Animation Rotator! and the "Rotating animations section"Nitrome Blog: No More Ads in Animation Rotator!→"We've removed the video ads slot from our rotating animations section on the home page.", is a box on the front page of Nitrome.com that shows short animations pertaining to Nitrome games. This box was added in Nitrome.com version 1.1, and has remained on the site's front page since its addition. A mobile version of the slider was added shortly after the release of 8bit Doves, this version of the slider visible only on a mobile device. Appearance Regardless of what version the Nitrome website is in, the slider has always appeared as a box that goes through several short pre-made videos of Nitrome games. On mobile, the slider appears as a box like the browser version and has large arrows near the edges of the box. Function The slider is found on the front page of Nitrome's website and goes through several short videos of Nitrome's games. These videos are short and show gameplay of a game before shifting to the game's logo and going to the next video. This slider was added in Nitrome.com 1.1 and replaced the advertisement for Mobile Chick Flick. The slider is actually a flash object (and thus, a swf) and functions works by loading videos into it. On mobile, the slider functions the same as the browser version, the only differences being that it has large arrows near the edges of the box and goes through images instead of videos. Furthermore, it only covers mobile games, though it is not limited to a certain amount of images like the browser version is limited to a certain amount of videos. Changes Though it has changed slightly, it has overall remained the same since being added to the site. These changes only apply to the browser version of the slider. Nitrome.com 1.1 The slider box appears as a pink box above a list of Nitrome game banners. The slider box is only color pink. Shows the 6 newest games (counting when Tanked Up is released). Final Nitrome 1.0.png|The slider in Nitrome.com 1.0 Nitrome.com 1.2 Despite the website changing, the slider box retained its Nitrome.com 1.1 appearance. The slider could hold sixteen slider videos. Nitrome 1.2 Site.png|The Nitrome.com 1.2 slider Nitrome.com 1.5 This version of the slider showed videos for games, with "click to play" displayed at the bottom of each video. When going to another video a screen of one colour (dependent on what skin was being used) would appear with "loading" displayed. This slider showed slider videos of the sixteen newest Nitrome games. Nitrome.com 2.0 This slider shows 10 of the newest Nitrome games. Each video shows gameplay from that game before the game's logo is displayed, though sometimes the video will pan to the game's logo. Since Platform Panic, all videos for mobile games just shows the name of the game for a few seconds along with some characters from the game, example Silly Sausage in Meat Land or Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire (release and update) slider video. Nitrome 2.0.PNG|The slider in Nitrome.com 2.0 with a Canopy slider animations Canopo.png|An image of the Canopy slider animation Videos Videos are the main part of the browser version of the slider, each video of a game showing some gameplay from the game or scene from it before the game's logo appears or the animation pans to the game's logo. After this, the slider goes to the next video. These videos do not have any sound and were created by Nitrome to show a game's gameplay. Initially each video shown was for a browser game, though later on Nitrome began including videos of their mobile games as well. Though they appear to be simple animations, these videos are actually made in flash (being an swf) and are not gifs, these videos displayed by being loaded into the slider. Structure From the sliders release, each video shown followed a similar structure of showing the main character from a game in a level made specially for the slider, and in this video reaching a level's goal before the logo appears. Though Nitrome still follows this, for certain types of games the structure their slider video follows is different than browser ones, and the videos for some browser games stray from the regular structure. Currently browser game videos still follow the same structure as they did before, though sometimes browser games that fall into certain categories (categories that are different from genres) will have a different structured video. Some browser games that have an irregular video may have this due to that game's gameplay that is different from regular Nitrome games (such as Rubble Trouble New York's video showing an overview of the demolition crew working), though sometimes this is not the case. Nitrome Enjoyment System games are an example of games that stray from the regular browser game setup, where they generally do not show the main character reaching a level's goal. Videos for icon games show gameplay of the game in question but alongside a video the game's icon being clicked and a short discussion of icon games by Nitrome and a fan. Mobile games were structured irregularly, Nitrome Touchy's video showing the features of the app and Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage's video going through the game's story. Nitrome later rectified this when they began releasing their free endless games, from then on mobile games would show a still image of pre-made art from that amidst its logo. If there is any movement in it, it usually is still images moving or something briefly happening. The slider sometimes has videos for content that is not a game, such as a video for accounts. List of videos URL Flash games The slider functions by loading videos into itself and displaying them. These videos are swfs and are stored on cdn.nitrome.com. The URL for these videos has changed since the slider was released. Originally, the URL for any video was http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/anims/x_anim.swf , where x was the name of a game in lowercase and without any spaces. For example, Hot Air's animation would be http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/anims/hotair_anim.swf . The only exception to this convention is The Glassworks, where the video's name in the name section is "glassworks" instead of "theglassworks". Nitrome kept this naming convention up until Nitrome.com 2.0, where for games released after Canopy, "_v2" was added after "anim" but before ".swf". With this change, the name for any video is now http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/anims/x_anim_v2.swf . For example, Nitrome Must Die would be http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/anims/nitromemustdie_anim_v2.swf . When viewing a video through its url, it will usually play, though sometimes if the video is for an old Nitrome game the viewer has to manually play the video by right clicking and clicking the option "Play". Mobile games References See Also *Slider/Gallery Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.0 Category:Slider Category:Trivia